


Pressed for Time

by Chalcedony305



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Accidents, Desperation, Modeling, Omorashi, Situational Humiliation, Urination, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalcedony305/pseuds/Chalcedony305
Summary: As Cambria rolled the window back up and returned to her seat, Marcus eyed the cup sizes on the bottom of the menu.“Damn, just how big is their large soda?” he asked “Forty ounces? Are you serious?”“Portions here are a lot bigger than they are in France, Marcus,” said Cambria





	Pressed for Time

**Author's Note:**

> My boyfriend’s been binge-watching The Kardashians and old seasons of Kimora: Life in the Fab Lane, and he thought of this omo scenario.

When you’re a model, you’re expected to maintain many responsibilities. Tight schedules and planned travels were one of the many details the public didn’t see. Though, Cambria could say that she was able to keep up with her duties.

She was already allowed more freedom than average models since she was famous for her alluring face and wide hips, not her ability to be a walking coat hanger for the next hot clothing line. If anything, the clothes were meant to showcase her, the lovely Cambria Waters.

“The hell? You’re still asleep?” the young man paused in the doorway upon seeing the woman’s sleeping figure sprawled across her bed with a contented smile.

Rolling his eyes, the male marched over and attempted to yank the blankets off of her. However, it turned into a clumsy feat due to how tangled the thin sheets were around Cambria’s body.

The beauty retracted her limbs from the struggle and curled onto her side.

“Five more minutes, Marcus…” she murmured.

The dark-haired male scowled “You said that  _ twenty minutes _ ago. Now get up, you’re gonna be late!”

Finally, Cambria gave in and rose up with a drawn out yawn. Her olive-skinned arms stretched high above her head, and her back arched with a quiet crack.

“C’mon, hurry up and get ready,” snapped Marcus “The drive to the Giovanni’s is an hour long.”

“I know, I know,” said Cambria with a dismissive wave “Just calm down, alright? We’ll get there on time.”

Marcus scoffed “With how long it takes a  _ model _ to get ready? I swear, it’s moments like these I wish I was a chick so you’d let me help you get ready faster.”

Cambria snorted a laugh as she threw her legs over the bed “Yeah, I’m sure you do,” she snarked under her breath.

“What was that?”

“Nothin’.”

Cambria walked over to her bathroom, her strides still unsteady with sleepiness “Just wait in the car. I’ll be ready in fifteen minutes.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” snorted Marcus.

Regardless, he turned to exit the bedroom “Let’s hope there’s not much traffic right now.”

In the bathroom, Cambria leaned against the cold sink.

“Why did they have to open the boutique so early?” she groaned “I hardly have enough time to actually do my hair.”

The woman plucked a red hair tie next to her other hair care supplies, and pulled her lush locks into a high bun. She had only intended to keep her hair out of the way while she brushed her teeth and washed her face, but the longer she looked at it, the more she had come to appreciate it.

She dried her face on a towel. How much time had passed by now? Six, seven minutes?

“ _ Damn _ ,” she thought “ _ That’s half of the time I told Marcus to wait. _ ”

Cambria exited her bathroom and hurried towards her walk-in closet. Luckily, she always kept her casual wear closest to the mouth of the entry. It would be a hassle to have to dig through dozens of designer blouses just to find something to wear to the grocery store.

The woman pulled out a fitting, sky blue sundress, a denim jacket, and a pair of wedges. She was able to slip on the outfit and still have enough time to visit her vanity and apply a fresh layer of red lipstick.

She picked up her purse and pulled out her cellphone to check the time.

10:15 a.m.

Cambria looked over her figure in the mirror, admiring her work “Not a bad look for fifteen minutes,” she said with a wink.

The woman turned on her heels and confidently left the bedroom. The clicks of her wedges echoed through the ivory halls of her spacious home. She lived on her own, so it wasn’t a mansion, but it definitely showed her wealth. It was when she descended those enchanting spiral stairs that she became aware.

With each step she took downward, a dull pressure dropped in her abdomen. She didn’t think much of it until she got halfway down the stairs.

“ _ I forgot to pee _ ,” Cambria thought.

She looked back up the stairs and the balcony it was connected to. She considered retreating and using the bathroom down the opposite end of the hallway, but then, she remembered that she was close to running late.

“ _ It’s hardly even an urge, _ ” she reasoned “ _ It will pass. _ ”

She continued her descent down the stairs and left the house.

Across the grassy plain bordered by blooming hydrangeas was her sleek, black Volkswagen. Cambria smiled when she noticed it humming with life. The model wasn’t so pampered that she couldn’t drive herself, but the luxury of being driven to new, or far away locations was one she enjoyed.

She made her way down the paved walkway and opened the door of the vehicle.

“G’morning, princess,” greeted the individual in the driver’s seat.

“Good morning, Riley,” cheerily replied Cambria as she sat beside Marcus, who wearily checked the time on his cellphone.

The chauffeur glanced at the model in the rearview mirror “Looking lovely, as usual,” they purred.

A blush rose upon Cambria’s cheeks “Thanks, you look amazing, too. I swear, that haircut looks better every time I see it.”

Riley had obsidian black locks that fell over their left shoulder, the right half of their head shaved off with a star design.

“I’ll have to tell my hairdresser she did a great job, then,” laughed Riley.

While the two chatted eagerly and traded compliments, Marcus idly scrolled through his phone. He was used to this by now. Being Cambria’s assistant, Marcus spent the most time with her out of all of her associates. His duty was to help ease the pressure off of the model and manage her workload. However, whenever Cambria and Riley were together, the chemistry was enigmatic. If anyone didn’t know any better, they would assume that their interactions lasted hours in a day rather than the few minutes of a car ride.

“So, are we actually running late?” asked Riley “Do I need to take a back route?”

Marcus rubbed his chin in thought “Not really,” he said “But the sooner we get there, the better.”

Cambria smirked at her assistant “See? I kept my word. We’re still on time,” she then sighed “At the cost of missing breakfast, though.”

Riley flickered their eyes over to an upcoming restaurant “Want me to swing by this drive-thru real quick?” they asked “There’s only one car in there.”

“Yes!”

Marcus looked up from his phone, surprised by the model’s quick response “What? No!”

Despite his objection, Riley was already turning into the parking lot.

“We’ve still got time, right?” they posed “The Giovanni’s said they’d meet you at eleven.”

Instead of replying to the chauffeur, Marcus addressed the woman “Cambria, come on, a burger joint? This is not a place you should be eating.”

Cambria rolled her eyes “Will you relax, already? It’s just a one-time thing. It’s not like eating a few fries is going to undo years of good diet and exercise.”

“Their food’s not even real. Have you seen how they make their chicken nuggets?”

“For the last time, that pink slime video was footage from a kids show. Learn to check the sources before you use it in an argument, Marcus!”

By this point, the black van was already rolling down its tinted window in front of the speaker.

“ _ Hi, welcome to Marigold’s, what would you like? _ ”

“Uh, one moment please,” Riley looked back at Cambria and whispered “Can you see the menu from back there?”

The model squinted through the window beside Marcus “Not really…”

She then unbuckled her seatbelt and carefully climbed over the assistant “Excuse me,” she said as she reached over to roll down the window. Marcus uncomfortably leaned back, trying to ignore the way Cambria’s tight dress slightly slid up her thick thighs and how her cleavage threatened to spill out of her neckline.

“The number one looks good,” she said “I’ll have that with a large Coke.”

Riley nodded once and leaned out of their window “Yes, hi, may I have the number one with a large Coke, please?”

As Cambria rolled the window back up and returned to her seat, Marcus eyed the cup sizes on the bottom of the menu.

“Damn, just how big is their large soda?” he asked “Forty ounces? Are you serious?”

“Portions here are a lot bigger than they are in France, Marcus,” said Cambria “I mean, they don’t expect you to drink it all in one sitting. It’s supposed to last a while longer after the meal. Think of it like a thermos you tote around the office.”

Riley snickered “That doesn’t stop some people. I’ve seen folks at bars drink an entire mug full of beer without putting it down. And those things are like, what, half a gallon?”

Cambria made a gagging gesture “I feel tipsy just picturing that.”

As the car pulled up to the pickup window, the model took her wallet out of her purse.

Riley saw this and put up their hand “I’ve got it, princess.”

“No, it’s cool Ri--” Cambria started, but the chauffeur was already handing their debit card to the cashier.

Riley turned to look directly at her “Don’t worry, you can pay me back by buying me some dinner later on,” they appealed.

Cambria’s eyes lit up slightly in surprise, then she gave a bashful giggle. Even Marcus was taken aback by the forward comment. Though, he didn’t appear as delighted as the model.

After a brief minute, the cashier returned the card and brought the meal. It was a small bag, considering it only contained a single cheeseburger and fries, and it was practically dwarfed by the large cup of Coke.

“Here you are, my lady,” said Riley, with a more comically chivalrous tone.

Cambria leaned forward to accept the items with a sweet “Thank you.”

Again, Marcus was shocked by the drink’s size. It was one thing to see a picture on the menu, but it was another thing, entirely, to see it in person.

He looked back up at Cambria, who eating with purposeful bites to avoid smearing her lipstick.

“There’s no way you’re gonna finish that,” he said.

The model glanced at her meal “Oh please, this is the small sized meal,” she said.

“No, not the food,” corrected Marcus “I’m talking about that Coke.”

As if suddenly reminded of its existence, Cambria picked up the cup in her manicured hand and took a long sip. That sip turned into a series of gulps that seemed to go on forever. Marcus watched in bemusement as the woman seemed to be entranced by the refreshing beverage, her eyes lidded carelessly and her cheeks nearly hollowed out.

“Jesus, Cambria, don’t you have to breathe at some point?”

The model briefly choked on a laugh and cleared her throat “Did it really look that bad?” she asked, to which Marcus nodded.

“Sorry, but you can’t blame me,” she said “But when your trainer only lets you drink water and organic smoothies, soda is like an elixir.”

Though Cambria said that, she continued to periodically drink from the cup with the same fervor throughout the car ride. At times, she even seemed more invested in the beverage than the rest of her food. When the sound of her straw picking up nothing but air could be heard, she looked at the cup in surprise, and then disappointment.

Marcus, equally surprised, whipped his head around “You actually finished it?”

“Yeah,” simply answered the model as she place the empty cup in her bag of scraps.

She was unaffected at the moment, and could even lean back against her seat to catch more sleep. It wasn’t until about a half of an hour later that she felt a soft push within her bladder. She lifted her head up and noticed that they were in the city, close to where the boutique was.

It wasn’t necessarily a pleasant meeting they had ahead of them. Lydia Giovanni was a mogul due to a reality show her brother let her take part in. Eventually, Lydia became so popular among the public that she got her own reality show,  _ Life with Lydia _ . Cambria had no qualms with the mogul. In fact, she found her cute and humorous. Her brother, however, could have been more amiable.

“Cambria!” “Lydia!”

The two women embraced in a hug once the model entered the boutique. Immediately, Cambria tensed as Lydia’s tiny body pushed against her abdomen. It was only made worse by the mogul’s arms’ surprising strength as they pulled her even tighter.

Cambria carefully tried to tuck her fingers under Lydia’s arms in a weak effort to pry her off of her body, but the mogul let go before she could make any process.

“I’m so glad you guys came to see the grand opening!” she cheered.

“Well, of course I’d come,” said Cambria “I just wish I could stay longer.”

“Yeah,” said Marcus “We have a photoshoot later this afternoon.”

“That’s okay, even just staying for an hour is fine,” Lydia turned to point at the few men in the back of the boutique “It would be boring to be here with just Jerry and the bodyguards.”

The brother in question was approaching the trio, his prideful strut never breaking.

Cambria opened her mouth to greet the man, but Jerry extended his hand to her assistant beside her.

“Marcus, Cambria, it’s nice to see you two,” he welcomed.

“Same to you, Jer,” replied Marcus, not catching on how the model was snubbed “This place looks great. I can tell you put a lot of hard work into it.”

“Thank you, but I can’t take all of the credit,” Jerry patted Lydia’s petite shoulder “All of the designs were Lydia’s ideas, and whatever my sister wants, she gets.”

The mogul’s cheeks flushed pink “Aww,” she hummed.

Cambria contained an eye roll at the man’s saccharine words “Before we open the doors, could you show me to your restroom?” she asked.

Jerry looked at her with disgust, not enough to gain the attention of the other two, but enough for Cambria to add “I’d like to freshen up.”

Lydia gave a guilty expression “I’m sorry, Bri, there’s no bathroom,” she said “I mean, there is, but...it’s not really functional.”

The model waved a dismissive hand “Oh, I’m sure it’s not  _ that _ bad, Lydia.”

“If it’s just a mirror you need, you can use the ones near the clothing racks,” Jerry smirked “You said you only need to freshen up, right?”

Cambria squinted at the man, their eyes exchanging heated insults that only they were privy to.

“ _ It’s only an hour, two hours at the most _ ,” the model thought “ _ I can hold it until then. _ ”

* * *

As time ticked by, eager fanatics of Lydia buzzed around the boutique, posed for pictures, and even asked meekly for autographs. The presence of Cambria added a special element the made customers squeal in delight.

All the while, Cambria tried to tend to her fans fairly without raising any suspicion to her discomfort. Not only had the pressure grown in her abdomen, but its contents increased. Like an hourglass, every last drop of that forty ounce beverage was gradually draining into her bladder, as if reminding her that she was about to run out of time.

At times, Cambria didn’t know which situation was worse: standing idle and being painfully aware of the gravity in her bladder, or moving around and feeling the liquid bounce and slosh inside of her.

“Are you okay?” asked Jerry “You look sick.”

The insincerity in his voice was was clear, but Cambria put on her best paparazzi face “I’m fine. Thanks for asking,” she replied with the same insincerity.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like some water?”

A bottle of water dangled between Jerry’s fingers, the liquid slapping across the plastic interior.

Cambria felt a wave of desperation hit her and she clenched her thighs “I’m fine. Thanks,” she repeated emptily.

Jerry cracked open the bottle and took a deliberate swig. The sound of his gulps seemed to echo in Cambria’s ears, and she shifted her hips. After seeing that the man would not stop, she turned and left her post.

* * *

If Cambria thought that Jerry’s taunting or Lydia’s tight goodbye hug was cruel, the drive to the studio would prove her wrong.

The model chewed her lip and crossed her legs as the car rolled over various potholes, railroad tracks, and casual irregularities in the asphalt. She suppressed every moan of pain that threatened to spill from her lips, and instead replaced them with steady breaths.

Marcus noticed the movement out of the corner of his eye, and would occasionally sneak a glance.

“ _ Didn’t she say she had to use the toilet earlier? _ ” he thought “ _ She said she wanted to freshen up, but… _ ”

A twinge of arousal traveled between the man’s legs. It was an arousal that he was never happy about. In Marcus’s eyes, only depraved perverts would get pleasure from something like urination, so when he found himself unnaturally embarrassed by and drawn towards it, he was disappointed in himself. Such a prestigious man as himself who mingles with famous icons could not have such a fetish, he thought. That was the true reason why Cambria’s choice in drink size concerned him.

“ _ Should I ask her if she has to go? Have Riley pull over into a gas station or something? _ ” Marcus wondered “ _ Nah, she’d never use a gas station bathroom; no one would. And if she’s really that desperate, she’ll say it. _ ”

But she didn’t.

All the way through their trip to the studio, Cambria either stayed quiet, or made idle chatter with Riley, flirtations and all. With their position in the driver’s seat, Riley was unable to see the subtle twitches in the model’s face, her thighs pressing together, or her hand lifting the seat belt off of her taut bladder. All of these details were only observed by Marcus.

“Alright,” said Riley as they pulled up to the curb.

Cambria fumbling with the door handle before the chauffeur could flick the switch that would unlock it.

“Good luck, princess,” they said “Want me to--”

Before Riley could offer to walk out the model, Cambria had already swung her shaky legs over her seat.

“Thanks, Riley, I’ll see you later,” she rushed as she hobbled out of the car.

Marcus was hardly out of the car by the time Cambria was inside the revolving door of the building. He hurried after her, narrowly avoiding being hit by the force of the door.

Inside, Cambria’s eyes searched the signs around her for a restroom. Although she was familiar with the studio, she hardly ever stayed long enough to use their restrooms.

“There you are!”

“Huh?” Cambria’s shoulders were suddenly gripped by the enthusiastic agent known as Harley.

“The crew is waiting upstairs. We’ve got the outfits and makeup artists all lined up, and the background…”

The bespectacled man’s eager chatter flew over Cambria’s head, as she was panicked over the dampness she felt on the crotch of her panties. His sudden appearance had shaken her so much, that a small spurt of urine managed to escape her. She was able to gain control of her body and prevent any more from leaking.

“Are you okay, Cambria? You’re shaking like a leaf!”

“Yeah, just…” the woman bit her lip again to hold back another moan “Can I run to the washroom before we start?”

“What? But we’ve already set everything up!” Harley tugged Cambria’s arm “Come on, the crew’s been here all morning and you’re the last model they see today.”

“B-But…”

“We’ll just try on a few outfits, then you can go, okay?”

Their argument continued as Harley guided Cambria into an elevator, Marcus following behind.

“Wait! Harley, Cambria, hold the door open!”

Just like the revolving door, Marcus tumbled through, but this time, he bumped into Cambria.

The model gave a sharp hiss upon impact.

“Sorry, sorry!” apologized the assistant, more worried due to his knowledge of the situation. He dropped his eyes briefly to Cambria’s dress to see if he caused any wet spots.

Harley clicked the button to the floor they were going to “Geez, Marcus, no need to rush. I wasn’t just going to leave you behind.”

No need to rush. Cambria could have scoffed at those words if she wasn’t being tormented by the sloshing within her bladder as the elevator rocked.

“ _ I’m fine. I’ll be fine, _ ” she told herself “ _ Just a little bit longer. _ ”

* * *

“A-Are you almost done?”

Cambria’s voice was almost a pathetic whimper, but the makeup artists around her hardly bat an eye.

“Just hold still, Bri,” said one.

The model knew it was taking longer because her face kept twitching in discomfort, but she couldn’t help it. The pressure in her bladder was torturous due to her seated position. She wanted to flick off the button of the tight denim jeans they placed her in. The waistline that was meant to accent her voluptuous hips and thighs was digging dangerously into her pelvic area.

“ _ Please just let me get this over with. Please just let me get this over with… _ ” she chanted in her head.

It was much too late to ask to use the restroom. There was simply no negotiation. She was already dressed up and ready to go.

Marcus watched uneasily from the side as the model stood up from the chair on shaky knees. She wobbled on the thin stilettos she could confidently strut in any other day. Her steps weren’t too far from resembling those of a newborn fawn. Seeing Cambria in such a position sent another shiver down Marcus’ spine. The assistant held his clipboard over his crotch, fearing the worst.

Regardless, Cambria tried her best to strike an alluring pose, cradling her round hips in her hands as the fan blew her hair. 

The photographer began snapping pictures “Alright, okay, now move this--loosen up a little--move this way, beautiful, beautiful, now turn around and look back--steady your legs, you’re shaking a bit--look back at me...”

His directions were littered with tiny corrections that made it apparent that the model was not her usual self. Marcus looked around, wondering if anyone else shared his embarrassment, but of course, they did not. If they weren’t too busy doing their own work, they were groaning in impatience with Cambria’s mistakes.

“Models have their off days, eh?” snarked Harley.

Marcus gave a nervous chuckle “Heh, yeah…”

He wanted to avert his eyes, but they were fixated on Cambria’s desperation. Every pose she struck became more and more weighed down by her urge. Her back struggled not to dip. Her knees fought to stay apart. Even her flawless paparazzi face was breaking.

She gave a pained whine as a flood of pressure rushed to her gem. Her thighs pushed against one another involuntarily as soon as the photographer snapped a picture.

The man looked up from his camera “Cambria, what are you doing?”

His voice was dragged with impatience and exhaustion that his standard cup of Starbucks couldn’t cure.

“J-J-Just...give me a minute,” Cambria squeaked “Can I use the washroom really quick?”

The photographer looked at her like she was crazy “We haven’t even gotten a good picture, yet!” he said.

“Please, I just…” but it was too late.

The dam in Cambria’s pants broke, and a torrent of yellow liquid splattered against the fabric. Gasps were heard, and suddenly everyone froze and watched in shocked silence as the dark stain rapidly spread across the model’s thighs.

White hot fire rushed to Cambria’s cheeks and threatened to push tears over her eyes. She was too choked up to speak, her hand outstretched to the floor as if she could demand the flow to stop, but it was a useless attempt. The golden fluid pooled around her black stilettos, quickly dampened the white backdrop that touched the floor.

Cambria couldn’t move. Although the release was great, it didn’t give her perfect relief. Her bladder still ached from being stretched so much. The sickly odor and stickiness of the urine clung to her skin and to the designer clothes that did not belong to her.

She covered her face, murmuring “No, no, no, oh god why…?!”

Marcus hurried to the scene, taking the model by the arm and announcing “Don’t worry. We’ll get cleaned up in a bit.”

Cambria went along without any protest.

* * *

Marcus knew of a special dressing room that had a shower. Because it rarely ever had to be used, the two were able to enter without any confrontation.

The model took her pedestrian clothes and entered the shower with nothing more than a quiet hiccup. Marcus couldn’t blame her. Having an accident was humiliating on its own, but having one as an adult was almost devastating. Although he would never wish ill upon the model, he did find the sight of her humiliation to be enjoyable.

He informed Cambria that he was going to the bathroom and left. Luckily, there was no one else in the bathroom, so he didn’t have to worry about keeping his pants and labored breathing quiet.

Images of the model’s expression when her body gave in flashed across his mind as he touched himself. He wished he had the luxury of rubbing her taut bladder and feeling it shrink as she relieved herself, or even holding her crotch as the liquid flooded into his hand. But those were fantasies he would never put into words.

When Marcus was done, he returned back to the dressing room, only to meet Cambria halfway in the hall.

The two stared at each other with wide eyes, eventually averting their gazes in mutual embarrassment.

“I-I’m sorry I messed up the shoot,” said Cambria.

“It’s okay, accidents happen,” Marcus said in an attempt to joke.

Seeing this, Cambria tried to laugh, but she still winced in discomfort.

Marcus patted the model’s shoulder “I’ll talk to the PR people to make sure none of this gets out to the public, okay?”

“Okay,” Cambria said with a small smile “Thank you, Marcus.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cambria Waters, your last name is a fuckign joke  
> Yknow what, these characters were so fun to work with, I think I’ll make more omo fics with them. What do yall think?


End file.
